


tell me something

by jayyxx



Series: Three Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: “Well. While you were on Tatooine, I was thinking...”Rey runs her hand down his neck. “That sounds dangerous.”Finn lifts his head. “Have you ever been in love?”
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: Three Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576699
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	tell me something

**Author's Note:**

> sort-of TROS spoilers. sorry!

After ensuring Chewie was _not_ in their room, Finn knocks softly on the door, quiet enough as not to wake her if she were sleeping.

“Yes?”

“It’s Finn.”

After a moment, the door is pulled open, and Rey stands in the archway, bright warm eyes reminding Finn how damn _hard_ this was going to be. 

“Hi.” She says softly. 

“Hi,” he replies. 

She steps aside to let him in, closing the door slightly as he plops on her bed. 

“Is everything okay?” She asks. Always looking out for him. 

Finn nods. “Yeah, yeah. I was hoping I could sleep here with you.”

Rey sighs, shoulders dropping. 

“I’d like that,” she said, flopping down on the bed beside him. Her legs lift and land in his lap, and he wraps an arm around them to keep them from falling. 

“I’ve been talking with Poe...” Finn starts, and then realizes how stupid it sounds. 

She calls him out on in, into her pillow no less: “I should hope so, General.”

He resists the urge to rub his face, maybe smack himself. He changes the subject. “Hey, so, how are you feeling?”

Rey pulls her arms under her pillow and twists her neck to the side, “fine.”

“I know, what happened, that it was really hard...”

“Yeah,” she agrees. She’s jumpy, not able to sit still, rolling over and sitting up, sliding her legs away from Finn’s hold. 

They’re silent for a moment. It makes sense to let the quiet grow, and breathe between them. 

“It was... It's hard to explain.”

“I don’t expect you to—“

“It’s like we were equal,” she begins. “Like all of our loose ends were just, tied together. It made sense, at the end of it all.” 

Finn trains his eyes on her wandering ones. She can’t seem to find something worth focusing on. 

“I saw right through him.” She chuckled. “And he became my friend.” 

Her eyes found his, and stayed there. 

“And then I lost him.”

The sheer _weight_ of pressure this girl undertook... Finn can never imagine. He leans forward and presses his face into her throat. Her skin is warm and his eyes sting. 

Rey leans her head on top of his. He mutters his “sorry”s into her skin. Whether she hears them, ignores them, he’ll never know. 

Somehow, they lay down. Tangled familiarly and warm together. His head on her shoulder, his hand on her belly, her hand on his. 

“Tell me something. Something nice. What were you saying about Poe?” She asks. 

He hums. “Well. While you were on Tatooine, I was thinking...” 

Rey runs her hand down his neck. “That sounds dangerous.”

Finn lifts his head. “Have you ever been in love?”

Her eyes are beautifully wide, dark and full. She blinks at him, and once again, he’s lost in her eyes; he almost forgets to listen. 

“I don’t know. I suppose I loved my parents — _still do_ — love my parents. But that’s not really what you’re asking...”

Finn props himself on his elbows beside her. 

“I... No. I haven’t.” 

“Me either.” Says Finn. 

She smiles at him. 

With that gentle smile, he finds the motivation: “But I think I’ve decided, I’m in love with Poe.”

With a surprised sigh, Rey’s jaw literally drops. “Finn,” she starts, awestruck.

“But that’s not... really... all.”

Her face is a minefield of emotion. He presses on. 

“I think that I also... love you.”

Her face falls, and he instantly regrets his words. His mind whirls as he plans his escape. “You don’t have to say anything. I know you’re hurting. I don’t want to complicate things for you, but I thought... you should know.”

“Have you told him?” Is all she says as she nearly interrupts him. 

He nods. 

Rey’s features soften. A smile plays at the corner of her mouth. “And what did he say?” 

He shrugs. “He kissed me.”

Her eyes are still wide and so very bright. They glitter in the low light and Finn feels so lucky to see her like this, even if it is the last time. “Though— to be fair, we haven’t really talked much about it since, you know, it was quite a bombshell which I’m sure you feel the same—“

Rey reaches for him and pulls him back down to her. She curls into him, holding him by the shoulders and pressing his face to her chest. Her heart is beating very fast, he can feel it. 

“I love you so much, Finn.”

Finn can’t breathe. 

“I didn’t think it was possible, but, it makes sense, just like... you, me, and Poe...”

She takes in a breath, releasing her hold on him, but only slightly. 

“You two are the only people who treat me like a _person_ and I cant _imagine—_ ”

“Hey,” he starts, staring up at her. His thumbs come to wipe under her eyes, the glitter from before now dropping down her cheek. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“No,” Rey sighs. “Not upset.”

It’s now Finn’s turn to hold her; he scoots himself up on the cot until her head is under his chin. He kisses into her hair as she breathes wetly against his clavicle. 

“Did you try to tell me... Before?”

Finn nods. He knew she knew. 

“That’s funny,” she begins, “when we were in that pit, sinking, I... I was trying to grab Poe. He was sinking so _fast_ and I couldn’t reach you. BB-8 was already gone and I thought... Is this it? Just like that? And I felt my legs go through, and Poe... He caught me. He lifted me down, so I wouldn’t fall. And when we were all together again, and you grabbed us. You held us so tight and I thought: you felt it too.”

Nearly shaking, Finn strokes a hand down her shoulder, petting through her long tangled hair, coming free from their ties.

She sniffles and reaches up to rub her eyes. “I’ll need some time.”

Finn is already nodding before she even speaks. “Of course.”

“And I have to talk to Poe.”

“Yeah. Of course.” He says again. 

She lifts her head to look at him. She laughs a bit. 

“What?” He blushes. 

“Nothing. I just like you.” 

He buries his face in her hair, and is surprised with how quickly sleep takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh
> 
> I literally havent wrote f/m since my x-files days, so if i mix up the pronouns lemme know.
> 
> I know this one if softer than my finnpoe one but idk what im doing so... Idk if this will be the last of this, but i needed /something/ after TROS (which I really liked!!! yall are just mean,) 
> 
> I'll note: i am anti-reylo but i didnt hate their ending, I just wish they hadn't kissed. it was fine without that but even with it.... i dont care. I played that scene here as friendly so thats a warning to my hardcore reylos. luv u guys.
> 
> Anyways, I'm [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like to chat, and PLEASE! Guys, get out and see the movie and start creating content!!! I'm on twitter not even 24 hours after the movies been released like "hrmmm, wheres all the GIFS"
> 
> Thx for reading happy holidays love u


End file.
